Increased needs exist for connectors that can accommodate high current loads. For example, modern equipment may deploy electric motors requiring large amounts of current. Larger cables used to carry larger amounts of current may subject electrical contacts to more fretting and vibration damage than smaller cables required to carry lower amounts of current. Accordingly, connectors for larger cables may be more likely to suffer stress, and may be more likely to separate or break than connectors for smaller cables.
Connectors for larger cables used to accommodate higher power loads are often quite large. Such large connector sizes may be inconvenient or impractical for deployment in a confined environment, e.g., within a piece of equipment. Further, locking mechanisms for large connectors may be awkward, and may lack stability. In addition, connectors for large cables may be difficult to machine and/or to mold.